Baby Mine
by VoicesoftheSoul
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about Bulma,Vegeta, and baby Trunks.


AN: This is my first ever dragon ball z fic, so I hope it's good! I just got into the series a few weeks ago, after watching the abridged version. I haven't seen too many episodes of the actual series, so I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma went to bed angry. She had just spent the last three hours placating a colicky Trunks.

Alone.

Vegeta had been training in the gravity chamber the entire time. Their child was barely a week old, and Vegeta was already breaking his promise to help Bulma raise him. Honestly, she was so pissed; Bulma was seriously considering leaving him. It wasn't the first time her thoughts had strayed down this path.

Bulma crawled under the covers; Vegeta's sleeping form already nestled in the blankets, he having gotten to bed about ten minutes before her. Bulma mulled over the idea of packing up her things and leaving with Trunks as she fell asleep, utterly and completely exhausted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta opened his eyes, his countenance immediately donning an extremely pissed expression. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was just past three in the morning. He'd been asleep just twenty minutes.

Cries came from down the hall. It was that blasted child, again. Vegeta rolled over and impatiently shook his mate's shoulder.

"Woman, make that _thing_ cease its incessant wailing," he hissed. She just groaned and rolled over.

"Bulma. Wake up!" Vegeta shook her one last time. Bulma remained encumbered by sleep.

_No matter. How long can a baby cry anyway? _He thought determinedly. _I'll just wait it out…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twenty minutes later, the baby's caterwauling was _still_ preventing Vegeta from falling asleep.

"I guess I'll just have to go make him shut up," Vegeta growled, kicking off the warm covers and padding down the dark hallway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma opened her eyes and smirked. Her plan had worked. As quietly as she possibly could, Bulma got out of bed, and followed Vegeta to the nursery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as the baby saw Vegeta's face, he stopped crying. He looked up at him with giant blue eyes, begging to be held.

Vegeta did not pick up his son. He frowned at the infant.

"What? Is that all you wanted? I'm going back to bed." He turned to leave, only to have his ears graced by the child's piercing cry once again.

"Alright! I'll hold you…" Vegeta picked up the baby, surprised by how tiny and light he really was.

The baby cooed happily, and grabbed one of Vegeta's fingers, shoving it in his tiny mouth. When Vegeta tried to reclaim it, the baby's grip tightened, and a hard, determined look settled on his tiny features, so similar to Vegeta's own.

Vegeta chuckled, just a little. This baby was reminding him of himself as a young child. He let his son keep his finger, for the time being at least.

He sat down in a rocking chair that was given to them by Chichi and Goku, a hand-me-down of sorts. He didn't rock though. He just sat there, watching the baby. The baby was watching back, Vegeta was sure of it.

Vegeta saw a glimmer of intelligence in his son's eyes that was absent from most young children. He adjusted so that the baby's head was in the crook of his elbow; it was then that he started rocking, just a little.

Vegeta grudgingly admitted to himself that he was awed. He and Bulma had created this thing, this _life_. Their passion had taken the form of a child, their child. His son. Vegeta pondered: _Is this how _my _father felt when he held me?_

This was the first time Vegeta had really spent any time with his kid. He didn't really know why he had put it off until now.

He could feel a primitive bond forging itself between him and the baby; father and son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma was peeking around the edge of the door frame, watching them. A warm, content feeling had settled over her heart. All thoughts of leaving Vegeta were abandoned.

_He really does care,_ she thought, gazing with tender, love filled eyes at the back of Vegeta's head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta got up from the rocking chair and gently placed his drowsy son in the crib.

"Good night…Trunks." Vegeta grinned a microscopic grin, and turned to go back to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma watched Vegeta start to turn, and sprinted as quietly as humanly possible back to their room, where she sprawled herself on the bed, trying to look like she was asleep.

She heard Vegeta's soft footsteps approach the bed. There was the sound of rustling covers, followed soon after by the creak of bedsprings.

_I'm in the clear, _she thought, just as a hand found its way to her shoulder. Vegeta pulled her close.

Neither of them spoke a word. Bulma turned on her side and looked Vegeta in the eyes. They were filled with passion, and want.

"I love you," she said softly. Vegeta said nothing. He didn't need to.

Let it suffice to say that, that night, he didn't need words to express his love to Bulma.

END.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Soooo, what did you think? Did I keep them in character? And yes, Vegeta knew Bulma was watching him the entire time. Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! Praise and criticism appreciated, flames will be given one of those "big bag of ice" things you can buy at gas stations. And for thos of you who are currently reading my other story, Things Best Left Unsaid, I am currently working on the latest chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
